


"Whose blood is that?"

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [14]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Descent into Madness, Gen, Reader is gonna have a bad time, Reader-Insert, no actual characters show up from the game but they're mentioned in passing so I mean?, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Blackwood Mountain was starting to become a hot topic again these days, ever since movie mogul Bob Washington had bought it to make a vacation home.It’s infamy only being from the cave in that ended with the 12 miners that entered the cave, come out as former shells of what they once were.But there was an interesting little rumor, it wasn’t just 12 miners that had gone in that day of the cave in, but in fact, 30. Which then posed the ever-interesting question: just what had happened to the other 18?





	"Whose blood is that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on my writing blog (look-at-all-these-imagines) on tumblr.  
> Until Dawn + "Whose blood is that?"
> 
> I also took more liberty with this and basically ignored what the inpatient is afjks (the Inpatient was good but it felt a bit more meh to me)

It could’ve been days, even weeks since you ended up down here. You weren’t alone, however, not at first.

Blackwood Mountain was starting to become a hot topic again these days, ever since movie mogul Bob Washington had bought it to make a vacation home. 

It’s infamy only being from the cave in that ended with the 12 miners that entered the cave, come out as former shells of what they once were.

But there was an interesting little rumor, it wasn’t just 12 miners that had gone in that day of the cave in, but in fact, 30. Which then posed the ever-interesting question: just what had happened to the other 18? 

That was why you, and two others that were a part of your little crew, had gone onto the mountain. Fortunately, you had slid down into the caverns on this mountain with relatively minor bumps and scratches, except possibly a sprained or broken ankle because as soon as you put pressure on your foot, you immediately winced from the pain. But the other two…were not as lucky. 

Your camera guy had broken his arm and leg in the fall, while the other had died as soon as they made an impact on the cold hard ground.

The sound of bones crunching as a body hit the ground had haunted you. You could barely look at their corpse. Seeing their expression twisted forever in fear made you keel over and empty out what you had eaten before the trip up to the mountain. Their skin had already taken a blotchy pattern of a tone, some parts looking pale, while others looked purplish as if they were bruised. 

But you had to look again, it was just…so  _cold._ Forcing yourself to look away as you put on their jacket and switched the crappy pair of boots you had worn to their more practical ones. 

Your camera guy was barely awake, and you realized that he might have had a concussion as he looked around sluggishly in a confused daze.

The lack of water was not as big a problem, luckily (if you could consider the situation lucky anyway) you all ended up near a watermill, the large water wheel having caught your attention, and despite how your stomach rejected it nearly 5 minutes later, you made yourself drink it. 

Then you had helped your camera guy up, using your hands to also scoop up some water for him, his movements still sluggish. 

It had been a few days since you all ended up down here. No help coming, since you all had snuck up here, making up false credentials of made up park rangers had helped. 

You were so  _hungry_. You split some of the energy bars that you had put in your jacket pockets with your camera guy, but the tiny stash you had was running out. If you knew this would’ve happened, you thought to yourself bitterly, you would’ve decided to pack the whole box of energy bars in your jacket, you would’ve made them fit somewhere.

 You could feel your stomach twisting, the pain from how much you were just not eating anything.

One night you had woken up from a nightmare, body riddled with sweat, you had ended up next to the deceased body of your other crewmate, his face a deathly pale, and his body beginning to exhume an odor.

You had scrambled away, and then you heard the noise of a crinkling wrapper. 

Instantly, your head moved to the noise, and your camera guy looked up. Eyes wide with terror and shock meeting your own incredulous ones. Then your eyes lowered to what he held in his hands, well, the two things. Two of the energy bars, one opened and the other still unwrapped.

An indescribable amount of anger had begun to flow through you. So this was what this fucker was doing? You were practically starving yourself so that the two of you would remain alive, and he here was, with his own little stash? Practically eating half of what you had and still eating from his own collection?

You stood up, ignoring the searing pain that was coming from your (definitely) broken ankle. You took long strides towards him, ignoring the begging and excuses he made up, then you blacked out.

* * *

When you had come to again, the atmosphere was oddly quiet, the atmosphere was calm.

You felt thirsty, so carefully, you brought yourself over to the water, With the small bit of light from the moon had made its way through the cracks on the cave walls around you, allowing you to see your reflection.

You raised your eyebrow, finding the reflection odd. You ignored how your face looked gaunt from the lack of nutrients, how your hair looked as you hadn’t cleaned or combed it in days, what made you curious was the blood spatters on your face.

“Whose blood is that?” You asked aloud. It wasn’t yours, the cuts from the fall had healed into nothing more than scabs, and you couldn’t find any others.

Then you realized whose blood it was and what exactly you had done.

It had made you freeze up on the spot. And you had looked to confirm the suspicion. You had killed your camera guy…yet, you didn’t feel anything, no guilt from your actions, nor any anger from what he had done, which in turn, led to you doing what you did.

You looked down on your hands, they were covered in blood too.

* * *

Arms were wrapped around your stomach as it twisted painfully, you were so hungry. The energy bars that you and the camera guy had been already consumed (when you went through his pockets, you had found at 5 more of them, which angered you further, wishing he was still alive so that you could bash his head in with a rock once more).

The murky water only seemed to make it worse, yet what could you do? Die from thirst before you died of hunger?

The two bodies were still down here, not buried, eerily preserved in the state they died in from the cold.

Your stomach grumbled again, causing you to wince.

* * *

You didn’t hear the voice until now, or rather didn’t pay attention to it.

_They’ll understand why you had to do it._

You threw the cold water onto your face, shocking yourself away from that thought.

_They’ll forgive you._

No no no.

_You’re doing it to survive._

You felt your hands ball into fists. Hitting yourself to just  _stop_.

You were so  _hungry_.

* * *

You couldn’t look at them, what you had done.

God, you hoped they’d forgive you like the voice said they would.

But you couldn’t find yourself to regret it  _completely_ , sure you felt completely disgusted with yourself at first, but then after, you felt stronger, more  _powerful_. You were definitely going to survive this.

The voice you were hearing sounded triumphant as you took the first bite, some blood spurting out onto your face and some landing on the ground.

You chewed fast, just wanting to get some type of nourishment, and swallowing before you got up with nearly unnatural speed to the bit of water, it had felt like you were swallowing lead.

* * *

It was the hands that you noticed first. Your nails had started to grow and if you didn’t know any better, it seemed like they were becoming claws almost. Oh well, the easier to rip off some meat from your supply.

Your hair was the second to go. But you didn’t care, having to take care of that rat’s nest was just a hassle anyways.Your arms and legs felt longer, again, something you paid no attention too.Your ankle healing because of this was a bonus though.

Which then helped you realized that with your growth, you could climb out yourself, which was common as soon as you ran out of food.

This was a nightly ritual, as you decided napping during the day was much better than actually roaming through the rest of the caverns.

* * *

Time to you had passed quickly, but you weren’t certain how long it had been. When you had found three pieces of paper, writing you could no longer understand written on it, right in the center you saw three images, vaguely familiar to you.

But they weren’t anything you could consume, so you paid them no mind.

The forest was your new home, which you didn’t mind, except when ten strangers had arrived one day. 

The one that always tried to kill you was a bother in itself, you didn’t need ten more.

Then two had left the “safety” of their wooden building, and you could feel yourself getting hungry again as you got a whiff of their scent. You were going to have a good meal tonight.

But of course, the idiot with the flames had to come in and ruin it.

You gave a low growl, which had gotten the two’s attention. But that was what had gotten the strangers attention as well.

“Hannah?”  
“Beth?”

They began to run, which in turn you followed.

* * *

Their screams for you to get away were ones you ignored, as they backed away closer to the edge of the cliff when they both fell.

You stopped, you then remembered something similar about falling, yet you’ve never been anywhere but here.

The stranger had run over to look, possibly help them. You were stuck in your own pondering that you didn’t realize he had turned around, and your body was engulfed in flames. You screeched at the heat, but in the inferno surrounding your body, you began to remember what had happened. 

At that moment, despite the agony that those flames had brought your body, you were glad. You wouldn’t have to live like this anymore.


End file.
